Year of The Spark: June 12th
by Sparky Army
Summary: And know this buddy. Your mamma and I will always, always love you."


**_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.  
_**

**_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_**

A/N: This is fic was inspired and is based on the song _With Arms Wide Open_ by _Creed._ If you haven't heard the song it's about a couple who find out they are having a baby and the father is going to show the child everything and teach them everything that he knows. This is about John and his Son. There is a Reference to my stargate sg-1 drabble Series But nothing Important. Just features Kayden who is Sam and Jack's Son.

* * *

**With Arms Wide Open**

_**By atlantisbabe34**_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything_

John Sheppard sighed contently as she sat softly on the balcony chairs. The soft warm bundles of blankets were clung tightly to his bare chest. He shifted his arms slightly as a whimper could be heard coming from the bundle.

"Sh Shhh" John cooed as he gently rocked his 5 day old son. The boy refused to listen to John's requests and cried louder.

"Shh Buddy. You'll Wake your mamma up. And you know she get's cranky when she hasn't had enough sleep. You'll learn that one soon enough. But she only gets cranky at me. Never at you, she loves you too much."

The baby's cries softened but had no fully stopped. Silent tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed.

"Come now William. Trust me if your mamma comes out here and see' you crying she wont be happy with me. But you'll learn that too when your older and a big boy that no matter how mad your mamma get's she still loves you." John said.

Baby William looked up at John, his sobbing subsided.

"That's better isn't it. I'm going to teach you everything and show you everything buddy. You will learn that the big wide world isn't always nice. And that Atlantis isn't always safe. But you will be loved and protected by your mamma and I, Uncle Rodney and Ronan, Aunty Teyla and Sam and Uncle Jack and Kayden. He will love you like a brother. Everyone here on Atlantis will protect you little man. And you will always be safe."

William started to squirm in John's grasp but John held him slightly together to his chest.

"Hey Now, I'm trying to tell you something important here buddy. And I gotta tell you it all before your mamma gets up to feed you. You will learn that not everyone is perfect. Even Uncle Rodney makes mistakes. And that you learn from your mistakes, so that you don't do them again. I'll teach you how to annoy Uncle Rodney too, But I'll tell you that one when your older and when your mamma isn't listening." John Smirked as he turned around to Face Elizabeth.

"Why Elizabeth Sheppard you're not eavesdropping on an important conversation are you?"

"Me? No never." Elizabeth smirked back as she sat down next to John and took William from him.

"Hi baby" She said as she prepared to nurse him. John watched her amazed.

"What was so important about your conversation?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"I was telling Will, that I would teach him, everything. And that sometimes his Mamma get's cranky when she's tired." John said smiling childishly.

"And about annoying Uncle Rodney?"

"A conversation for another time" John winked. Elizabeth laughed and turned her attention to William was silently feeding, his eyes closed.

"It doesn't seem real Elizabeth. I mean I didn't think I was prepared to become this other person, but now that it's happened, it doesn't feel real. It feels like I'm floating. It's amazing." John said, reaching over to stroke his son's head.

"I know what you mean. It will become real. He's going to be a teenager before we know it John. Then it will be real" Elizabeth said.

"He's more beautiful then I imagined. I love you" He said leaning forward and kissed her soundly.

"And I love to too!" John cooed as he kissed the crown of William's head.

"And know this buddy. Your mamma and I will always, always love you.


End file.
